Dual Wavelength HIATUS
by Blesk
Summary: In the word of Soul Eater, Kid, Liz and Patty stumble accost something extraordinary while in the Czech Republic—a new Weapon-Meister pair. How will the Soul Eater gang deal with the Dual Death Scythe Assassins? / Original Characters! A New twist in Soul Eater! Please R&R. KxC, SxM, BxT, OCxKxC, OCxS /M for use of Drugs, language, crude humor, almost lemons, yoai, lemon if request
1. Chapter 1

Dual Wavelength – Chapter 1: A New Weapon Pair? A Discovery in the Czech Republic.

* * *

"I don't get why we had to come along too, Kid. Soul and Maka can handle this on their own." She said while looking eagerly at her nails, making sure that they have not chipped—sometimes switching in and out of weapon form did that.

He shifted from the gravel road to face toward the elder Thompson sister, "Liz, you heard my father. This situation may be something more than just a small dilemma. We have to watch out for them." He continued his way forward.

While leaving Patty behind, they both continued to walk forward toward where they thought the Golem would be. "Hey guys…" Patty's voice was kind of muffled as she looked around a few red-roofed houses.

Liz continued to walk forward, "Patty, come on. If you need to talk to us, at least come where we can year you or yell."

"Guys…" Patty continued, not moving a muscle while continuing to star off beyond the line of houses they were walking past. "I think you should see this…"

Liz and Kid finally turned to face the younger sister, and what they saw on her face was not the normal Patty expression of happy-go-lucky. No, it was of wonder.

"What is it Patty?" Kid asked while walking over to her concerned, and then he heard what sounded like a blade.

Liz had heard this noise too, but only thought of it as Soul and Maka fighting. "Did you find them?" Liz said as she closed in on Patty and Kid.

Before looking over at what Patty and Kid were looking at, she noticed the look on Kid's face—pure awe.

'_Oh Death'_ she thought _'He is probably freaking out about the sky again…' _ But, as soon as she looked on for herself, she saw something that she did not expect—an unseen and unheard of Weapon and Meister pair.

* * *

What looked to be the older one yelled, "That's what you get, you low-life Kishin!" as her sword slid through the abdomen of the enemy. The blond girl took a powerful stance in front of the dying creature and noticed it was still moving. "Rene! Double Dagger Mode!" She yelled to her sword. "Right!" The sword responded instantaneously.

In that moment, the samurai sword beamed out an incredible mass of energy, then appeared as two twin pitch-black daggers.

"Do they go to DWMA? I haven't seen them before…" The innocent Patty asked Kid and Liz as they gawked in amazement. "So… So symmetrical…" Kid stammered out while eyeing the two black daggers finish off the Kishin. Liz quickly snapped back to reality to answer the pouting Patty, "No… I haven't seen them before… and Kid would sure have known about them… Seeing as they _are_ symmetrical." She turned to Kid to snap him out of it. "Kid, _do_ they go to DWMA?" His jaw was still dropped. "KID!" Liz screamed and hit him on the head. Kid finally managed to speak to her, "No… I haven't seen them before either... mayb—"

He was cut off by the elder girl yelling, "Rene, this one seems stronger. I can feel its wavelength. Let me have a go!"

"Whatever you say, Liza. Besides, this soul was going to you anyway…"

In another flash of light, the two daggers beamed together and formed a girl with swoopy deep purplish-red hair while the blond one back flipped into a weapon. The newly formed, all black scythe slid gracefully into the hands of the girl named Rene.

Rene took a fighting stance, "I'm not that great of a Meister, and she isn't all that great of a Weapon, but you are still no match for us, Kishin."

Liz and Kid was still watching as the fight took place right in front of them, Liz was the only one with enough wits to say something though, "Wait… did she just say that _she _was a Meister. She was the twin daggers…"

Kid stood up straight and added to her comment, "I can see their souls and feel their wavelengths… they are not an ordinary Weapon and Meister pair…"

"Huh?" Both Liz and Patty chimed in.

The reaper continued, "… It seems that they are both Death Scythes…"

* * *

Author's Note:

:D Will you continue reading? :o

Comment/Review with your thoughts? :D

I'll upload some pictures soon of the new Weapon/Meister pair! I've been drawing… :D

* * *

Next time on Dual Wavelength:

Death Scythes? Sisters Begin A Life In Death City.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Death Scythes? Sisters Begin A Life In Death City

* * *

Patty was the only one still down to earth from the discovery of the Weapon and Meister pair, "Um, guys?"

She waited quite a while in Patty-Time, which is only about a few seconds in real-time, and there was still not response to her question. "Um… guys…" she said a little more stern.

Her vision switched from Liz to Kid to the new Weapon and Meister and back to Liz again. "HOLY SHIT GUYS, LISTEN TO ME!"

"What?" Liz finally snapped out of it, "What Patty?"

"Well," she glanced over to the new Weapon and Meister pair suggestively, "Shouldn't we go talk to them?"

Liz fallowed Patty's glance and took a good look at the now both human girls. "Um… I don't know Patty… They don't look so… nice…" was said in an unsure tone.

She was right, too. In fact, it was an understatement. Liza and Rene weren't the most inviting looking people. Although Liza had hair similar to Liz's, only with a green streak on the right side, her green leather jacket, some-what loose black tank top and ripped skinny jeans were far from Liz's comfort zone. And, Rene was just as bad. She was wearing a leather jacket much like her older sister's, but it was a very deep black. Her leather booty shorts, black knee high socks, and identical combat boots to her sisters were also way different than Liz was used to.

Patty spoke to her opinion, "Liz, you can't judge a book by the cover, you know that! You're the one who told me that!"

She looked at her younger sister in shock, "You know Patty? Sometimes you actually say something worth listening to." She inhaled, "You're right, too. Let's go talk to them."

Although both of the Thompson sisters were ready to approach the pair, Kid was still dazed in amazement and kept mumbling the same thing over and over again, "So… Symmetrical…"

"Kid…" Liz patted him on his shoulder, trying to nicely ease him out of his daze.

"Kid…" She used a bit more force this time, seeing as she had no response from the first one.

She couldn't take it anymore. She yelled, "KID! GET A GRIP OF YOURSELF!" and then hit him on top his head—the second time today.

As if Kid had never been dazed out in the first place, he stood up straight, and fixed his jacket, "Right, let's go talk to them."

Liz rolled her eyes at the barely sane reaper while Patty skipped toward the two.

A glare was sent from the glowing green eyes of the Weapon Meister Liza to the approaching gang.

'_What do you think they want, Ne?'_ a thought was shared between the two.

'_I don't know… Maybe they saw us fighting…'_

'_Maybe…'_

Rene shifted to stand next to her sister and face the oncoming group.

'_Those girls look like sluts…'_

'_Coming from a chick with half of her tits sticking out of her crop top.'_

'_At least I have tits…'_

'_Shut the fuck u—'_

"Hello." The gang finally approached them.

'_Who is this freak boy talking to us?' _ Liza thought to Rene.

'_Well, gee, I don't know… Maybe if we ASKED him he would tell us…'_

'_Don' be such a little bitc—'_

"Um… Can you understand me? Do you speak English?" Kid uncomfortably said, breaking their thought.

"Ano, I mean yes. We speak Czech, but we know English pretty well." Liza finally spat out of her mouth while still keeping her guard up.

Kid continued on the conversation, "Well, anyway, I saw you two both change into weapons, and you have very strong wavelengths. May I ask, just what are you two?"

'_He is asking what we are…'_ Rene thought in a comical tone, like he would be impressed by them.

'_Rene…'_ Liza shot back, _'He said we have strong wavelengths… that means he can see our souls… he is no ordinary person…'_

Rene spoke to Kid's question, "Yeah, you can ask…"

'_Idot! He already asked you what we are… not if he can ask… You're so stupid.'_

'_Shut up, I didn't know.'_

Liza butt in before Kid had a chance to speak, "Don't pay any attention to her… and to answer your question, Rene is a Death Scythe and I am a Meister."

He looked at the awkward pair questioningly.

'_I don't think he bought it… what should we do?'_

'_Let's just tell him the truth. What harm can it do, right?'_

'_You've got a point…'_

Liza continued what she was saying, "I'm also a Weapon, and this was my ninety-ninth soul. Now all I need is a Witch's soul… then I'll be a Death Scythe."

Kid gave Liza and Rene a look of disbelief, "So, you really are a Death Scythe…" he took a deep breath in while clapping his hands together, "Do you both know about DWMA, Death Weapon Meister Academy?"

'_Liza, what the fuck is that?'_

'_Don't ask me… you know everything I know, and I know everything you know… Dipshit.'_

"Um… no…" Rene said in response to Kid.

Kid, Liz, and Patty's jaw dropped with the new knowledge of someone actually not knowing what the DWMA was. As soon as Kid regained himself, he started to speak. "Well, the DWMA is an academy for Weapons and Meisters, like yourselves." He shot a look at the two girls.

"Oh, pardon me. I forgot to ask your names…"

The blond spoke up first. "My name is Liza, and this is Rene." She said as she pointed to the younger girl.

Kid nodded in approval to them, "My name is Death the Kid, but you can call me Kid for short."

'_His name is Death? That must sure be depressing…'_

'_Shut up, Ne. He is trying to be nice.'_

He continued, "This here is Liz" he stated as he pointed toward the elder Thompson sister as she waved at the pair, "… and this is Patty."

"HI!" Patty yelled while jumping up and waving.

'_She sure seems energetic… She reminds me of you, Ne.'_

'_Hey! I am not!'_

'_Bro, that didn't even make any sense…'_

"Well," Kid started to say, "Would you two mind if I bring you back to the Academy? My father would probably love to know of you!"

'…_That… seems kind of pervy…'_

'_Ne…'_

"Sure!" Liza said in a surprisingly cheerful tone, "Where is this Academy located?"

"It is in Nevada, in the United States." He replied.

"Oh... That _does_ sound kind of familiar now…" Rene spoke up. "Hey Liza, didn't we go there one time?"

She gave Rene a look of disappointment while rolling her eyes, "Probably, Ne… Probably…"

"Well," Kid took the conversation back into his hands, "It shouldn't take that long to get to Death City from the Czech Republic…" His focus switch from the sky back to Liza's face, "I'm assuming you know you can fly, right?"

Liza nodded her head while saying, "Yup…"

Patty's eyes widened, "SHE CAN FLY?! HOW? How, Kid? How?!"

Kid rolled his eyes at her, seeing as she had no idea of this basic information, "Patty, her soul has wings. It is the Grigori type. Meaning, when a Meister and Weapon resonate, the weapon can grow wings and fly at incredible speeds."

"Oh…" Patty said in awe, "Kind of like your skateboard? 'Cept, we don't have wings…"

"… Yeah, Patty… " Liz said in an awkward tone.

"Well," Kid started once more, "We should get going."

"Yeah," Rene said. "But, before we do, let me tell you one thing…" She gazed at Kid's hair and suddenly, a black beam of energy reached out to Kid and tussled his perfectly straight and even hair.

"Your hair is just so cute!" Rene finished.

Immediately, Kid looked up at his hair, saw that it was messed up, and broke down into a tantrum.

"Why!? Why!? I'm so …_ unsymmetrical_…" was heard in the background while Liza asked Liz, "What the fuck is wrong with him…?"

"Don't worry," she responded, "He should get over this shortly…"

As soon as Kid was done freaking out about his hair, Patty and Liz shifted into their pistol form.

'_Wow… that is so cool…'_

'_It is, isn't it? It is like they are twins or something…'_

'_Except the younger one has bigger boobs… and is shorter…'_

'_Yeah, they aren't twins…'_

"Are you coming?" Death the Kid asked the two girls.

"Mhm."

In that moment, Liza transformed into a scythe, and Rene stood on her blade, which was level with the ground. Automatically, the handle of the scythe flew upwards into Rene's hands. The rig almost looked like a scooter.

As soon as Rene and Kid were in the sky next to each other, their journey began toward Death City.

* * *

"Hello there, son. What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Lord Death said as he studied the foreign bodies.

Kid continued to step up onto the platform, "Father, there are some people I think you should meet." He motioned toward the blond and purplish-red head.

"Oh yes, I have seen you two before." Lord Death said at the pair. "Ever sense you appeared in Death City six years ago, I have kept my eye on you."

'_That is kind of creepy…'_

'_I agree on that one…'_

"You two both have amazing powers," he continued, "In fact, you are one of the strongest most skilled Weapon-Meister pair I have ever seen." He paused for a moment. "I would like to make you a deal…" He motioned for Death the Kid to leave along with Liz and Patty. Once they had left, he continued, "I know your living situation, and your past. So, I am willing to give you an apartment here in Death City in exchange for you attending the DWMA."

'_He is going to give us a place to live?!'_

'…_Yeah… in exchange for going to school…'_

"But, we don't even need to go to school…" Liza stated.

"Ah… that is precisely why I told you I would give you an apartment. You do in fact need to go to school. Your presence will be a good example on the rest of the students, and it will make some work harder to reach your level."

Rene looked Lord Death right in the eye, or what would be his eye, "But, we still need to capture a witch. I don't want to go to school without completing making Liza into a Death Scythe."

"Fine, fine." He took a deep breath. "I will give you tomorrow to capture your witch soul, and then the next day, you will be enrolled into the academy."

'_This should be interesting…' _

'_Yeah…'_

"Oh, and one more thing…" Lord Death added, "Your apartment is right across the hall from another DWMA Weapon-Meister pair. Their names are Soul and Maka. I think you will make good friends with them, and Maka is always ready to learn something new!"

'…_Friends…?'_

'_I don't think we've ever had a friend before…'_

* * *

Author's Note: Well, is it interesting? A lot of Soul Eater fanfictions are all the same thing, so I wanted to smash it up a bit! Pictures will be out soon, I promise! They will go on my deviantart account.

Please leave a comment/review!

"EXCALIBUR~!"

"Excalibur, you aren't even in this story yet…"

"FOOL! You will regret this!"

"Yeah… yeah…"

Next time in Dual Wavelength:

A Witch In DWMA? Liza Becomes A Death Scythe!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : A Witch In DWMA? Liza Becomes A Death Scythe!

Author's Note: Prologue is over! You guys ready for the adventures of Liza, Rene, and the Soul Eater gang?! Let me know your thoughts!

* * *

"So, all we have to do is find this witch…" Liza said while stepping outside of the building of their new apartment.

Rene looked at her elder sister, "Yeah, and then you'll finally be a Death Scythe…" she started walking, "Took you long enough!"

Liza shot an angry look at Rene, "Hey! Ms. 'I was a Death Scythe at 12, so everyone else is slow', who do you think made you into a Death Scythe? Huh?" She caught up to her younger sister, "Yeah, that's right. I was. Be grateful."

Suddenly a boy with snow white hair and a girl with dark blond hair flew past them on a motorcycle.

Rene continued to watch them drive down the road toward the academy, "I wonder where they're going…"

"Shhh…" Liza shushed her sister.

Rene gave her a look of question.

"I feel something… it's a soul…"

Rene started to tap her feet at the obviousness of her sister's statement, "Of course there are souls here… we are in a city… moron…"

"No… this soul has soul protect on. I can feel it." Liza was still standing on the sidewalk with her head to the sky.

Rene gave her yet another questioning look, "Bro, are you losing it? You can't see souls when you use soul protect…"

Liza shot an evil glance toward her sister, "I know that, dipshit. But this wavelength is super unstable and I can feel masses of energy seeping out of the barrier."

"So," Rene started, "You think it's a witch?"

Liza gave a smirk in her sister's direction, "You already know what I'm thinking…"

With that being said, the two girls started walking toward the academy in search of this witch.

* * *

"You really think a witch with as much power as you say they have will be at the academy? I mean, if I was a witch, I wouldn't do something that stupid…"

"Ne," Liza started, "be quiet. The soul is right ahead."

They were inside of the academy and walking toward a room hardly anyone goes to—the nurse.

When they finally reached the door, they stopped to look at it in wonder. "So, this is it? Huh?" Rene said to Liza.

"Yeah," She responded, "I will finally become a Death Scythe."

Rene reached her hand toward the door, "You ready? It's now or never."

Liza nodded in approval, and pushed through the door.

When they stepped inside of the room, a woman in a white lab coat with a black jump suit underneath of it greeted them.

"Hello, are you two students here? I don't believe I have seen you before…" The nurse's face twitched a small bit from the stern looks she was receiving from the girls.

"No," Rene said, "Not until tomorrow." She was still giving the nurse a look of death.

"Oh," Medusa started, "Did you come here for a checkup, then? May I ask your names? I'm Nurse Medusa."

"See," Liza started off, "we _could _tell you our names, but what would be the fun in that, witch?"

With the word "Witch" being said, Medusa's facial expression turned cold and mean. She could tell that Liza and Rene were not a pair of ordinary almost-students—they were much more powerful than anyone she saw before.

Liza continued to stare deeply into the Witch's soul, "Rene!"

Imminently, Rene responded, "Right!" Yet, instead of Rene turning into a weapon, it was the exact opposite. Liza formed into a matt-black scythe with silver studs running through the middle of her blade.

Upon this transformation, Medusa knew that their souls were just as strong as hers—or even more. She knew that she did not have a chance. But, before she could gather herself to fight back, he heard loud, stern voices scream a familiar phrase.

"Soul Resonance!"

The energy surrounding them increased immensely, forcing papers throughout the room to skater and fly away.

'_I'm ready Ne! Let's get her!'_

With that being said, Rene charged the still Soul Protected Witch. Medusa quickly jumped from the smooth, yet sharp, attack.

"You're going to have to try harder than that, you pathetic teenagers!"

'_She called us pathetic…'_

'_This is actually kind of funny…'_

Suddenly, the Death Scythe and almost Death Scythe felt a strong surge of energy coming from Medusa—her Soul Protect was off. This was their chance.

Still trapped in the small Nurse's office, they battled.

'_This is kind of a hard one…' _

'_Yeah, you think you can do it, Ne?'_

'_Liza, don't question me. I will make you a Death Scythe today. This Witch-Bitch is going down!'_

Rene could feel her rage build up inside of her—her Death Scythe energy was surfacing.

Black energy beams shot out from her sides and grasped Medusa, who tried to use her snakes to block the energy waves. But, it was useless.

"That… that can't be…" Medusa muttered in realizing and comparing those black, jagged energy beams similar to someone she knew—her own child.

She was pinned down, nowhere to go. She realized her fate, in that moment was sealed. She was goner, yet she smirked.

"You may kill me here, and take my soul, but snakes like me still live a few moments after having their head cut off."

Those were Medusa's real last words.

With an instance of precision, Liza's black, clean blade swiped though the body of Medusa and reviled the soul.

Rene's energy calmed down, and Liza transformed back into her regular form.

"Wow…" Liza breathed out as she held the Witch soul. "Once I eat this, I will become a Death Scythe…"

"Yeah, yeah… Eat it already… I'm tired…"

Liza shot a mean glare at Rene, but she couldn't really be mad. She knew that her sister tried her hardest to win this for her.

Liza slowly smiled and stated, "Thanks" before devouring the delicious soul.

* * *

Both Death Scythe's were on their way home when it suddenly hit them—they start DWMA tomorrow.

"What. The. Fuck!" Liza stated as she hit her head, approaching their apartment.

Rene, dumbfounded at her sister's thoughts, glanced over hat her sister, "Yeah… that is why I wanted to go home!"

"We still don't have any furniture… not even freakin' blankets…" Liza said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Well, one more night of sleeping on carpet, can't be that bad, right?" Rene rapped her arm around her sister as they walked up the steps to their apartment.

"Yeah, I guess…" Liza opened the door to the empty rooms, "I guess we should talk to Lord Death tomorrow about this…"

"I'm just kind of nervous for school tomorrow…" Liza looked over to her anxious sister.

"Why would you be nervous, Ne?"

Rene raised an eye brow at this statement, "Really, Liza? You haven't noticed that everyone here is like… preppy?"

Liza glanced down at the ground in deep thought, "I guess not…"

"Yeah! We are the only ones who are… well… wear A LOT of black…"

Liza smiled and looked at her sister, "Yeah, but guess what?"

Rene was used to these games her sister played, "What?" was said in a nogalistic tone.

"We're both Death Scythes!"

Liza jumped on her sister into a big bear hug, trying to ease the nerves in her sister's stomach.

* * *

Author's Note:

Honestly, I can't wait to write chapter nine... That one is going to be awesome!

Oh, and if you haven't figured it out by now, when Liza and Rene are talking to each other with ' wordswordswordswords ' , they are using their telepathic abilities.

Next time in Dual Wavelength:

New Students? Befriending Soul and Maka


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : New Students? Befriending Soul and Maka

* * *

Both Liza and Rene finally reached the very top of the DWMA steps—it was their first day at school.

Liza continued to take in the architecture of building as she interrogated her sister.

"Homework?" "Check"

"Backpack?" "Check"

"…Bra?" Rene slowly reached up to her chest.

Immediately, Liza slapped Rene's hand away from her reasonably sized breasts.

'_Idiot! Don't grab your titty in the middle of public!'_ Liza glared in the direction of her sister.

'_How the fuck else am I supposed to check, geeze. You know, if you don't check it can happen. I've done it before.'_

"Well, Rene" Liza started, changing the subject, "you ready to start school?" The sarcasm was so potent you could've poked it with a stick.

"No." Rene immediately responded with a blank expression.

They continued their way toward the large doors as they received dirty looks.

"It appears we have some fans…" Liza said as she noticed the glares.

"Well," Rene started, "At least we aren't rocks."

"What the fuck does that even mean?!"

* * *

"Here are your schedules!" A very cheery blond stated as she handed the young girl's their class schedules. "I'm Mrs. Marie! And, if you ever need anything, just come and talk to me!" After that last statement, she quickly walked away noting their frightening appearance.

But, as soon as she disappeared, she came back. "I forgot something! After school, Lord Death wants to talk to you! And, you need to take an ID picture!" Then, in a flash, she was gone.

"I think she was afraid of us…" Rene blurted out.  
Liza started to read the paper, "I think so… I think so…"

As her eyes scanned down the list of classes, she couldn't help but question the sanity of this school.

_Liza (last name unknown) – Master Meister and Death Scythe ID:1136969_

_ Class Room/Field_

_Advanced Soul Resonance - Training Ground 1_

_Soul Wavelength Wielding - Training Ground 5 _

_Death Scythe Abilities Private - Training Grounds_

_Master Meister Techniques - Private Training Grounds_

_Advanced Keshin Simulation - Simulation Room 8_

_Individual Training - Private Training Grounds_

_Weapon Enabled Meisters - Private Training Grounds_

_Keshin Studies - Moonshine Room_

_Foreign Language - Daylight Hall_

_Free Period -_

"Ok…" Liza said as she glanced at the list one last time. "Where is my lunch? Lord Death is going to have some explaining to do…" She snatched her paper from her sister and searched it. "Well, at least we have the same classes…"

Rene looked at her schedule thoroughly as well, "They don't even know our last name… What is this sorcery?!"

They heard the bell ring, followed by slamming doors and scurrying feet.

"Well, it looks like we should get to…." Liza had to glance back down at her paper. "Oh, Advanced Soul Resonance class… if that can even be useful…"

* * *

It took them awhile to find where the training grounds were, so, they were more than a little late to their very first class.

"Ah, there you are!" A weird man with white hair said sternly as he puffed away on a lit cigarette. "Class," he immediately started upon turning toward the rest of the group. "These are the new kids I was talking about earlier." He glanced back over at the two girls. "Could you introduce yourselves… but don't just say your name. That's too boring. Pretend your life is an animal waiting to be dissected, and then dissect it." His eyes winded at the thought of dissecting a helpless animal, you could hear it in his voice.

'_That guy gives me the creeps.'_ Rene said as she slowly took a step away from the teacher.

Liza noticed her sister's retreat and replied, _'Yeah… you're not the only one…'_

"Well…" he motioned for one of them to say something.

'_You go first.'_ Liza stated.

'_No, you! You're older…' _

'_What the fuck? No. I am older, therefore, I can tell you what to do…'_

'_Pussy.'_

'_Fine. I'll go first.'_

Liza put on a mean look and walked to the front of the large group. "Yo. I'm Liza. Don't call me some 'Liza-san' or 'Ms. Liza' bullshit. We are from the Czech Republic, not America, not Japan. The Czech Republic." She noticed the look upon every face, including the teacher. It was the look of 'Wow! I shouldn't mess with her…' And, that was exactly the way she liked it. "Now," she started again, this time motioning toward her sister, "this is my sister, Rene. We are both Death Scythes and Master Meisters. But, I am the primary Meister, and she is the primary weapon. We can already power up into Soul Resonance, so I have no idea why we are even here." Liza walked away from the front of the group, and Rene took her place.

"'Sup… I'm Rene…" her mind drew a blank because her sister had just stated everything that was necessary. So, she did what Rene does best—improvise. "…And…. I can do this!" Upon that escaping her lips, her arms flew up, followed by enormous black energy waves beaming from the palms of her hands. The amount of energy flowing from the body of the girl was forcing a powerful wind through the training grounds, and almost pushing over trees, let alone students. When Rene finally had stopped raising the energy power, the majority of the class had thought that she had stopped, but it was only the beginning. She brought the two powerful beams close into each other, making a ginormous energy ball that could easily defeat any Keshin with one hit. The look on her face was the one of amusement, while her sister looked disgusted. Suddenly, the giant ball started to take shape into something… familiar. "This is called cat's cradle…" She stated, "…and this one is called the Eifel Tower…" She was using this power of hers for child's games. "But, those are boring…" The energy was not fading from the newly made craft. "I can make a puppy!" And, suddenly, an energy puppy was formed from the black Eifel Tower. "…But I don't like puppies… What about a pet rock?" Then, before most of the students could realize what was going on, the puppy turned into a pet rock on a leash.

"Ok…" Professor Stein gave Rene and Liza a look of 'cut it out', so they moved away from the front, and began the class.

* * *

They had finished all through seventh period, and now were sitting in their Keshin Studdies class. But, instead of actually listening to what the professor had to say, most of the students gathered around them and asked them endless questions about themselves.

"WOW! You are like, so cool!" A random girl said to the two sisters.

'_We have fans. I was right.'_ Liza smirked toward her sister.

'… _I would still like to be a rock…' _

'_Are you high? Seriously, Rene…'_

'_Maybe…'_

'_God dammit! I told you before, only if you are with me!'_

"Did you hear my question?" A perky blond that they have met before asked.

Rene glanced over at her sister, "Um… No…"

"Ugh!" Patty groaned. "I asked you if you like giraffes!"

"Um…" Rene said, unsure of what to say. "Yes?"

Patty jumped up from her chair and shouted, "YES. WE WILL BE BEST FRIENDS."

Another girl asked the younger sibling a question, "I heard you were a Death Scythe at 12! That is amazing! How did it happen?"

'_Should I tell them, Liza? I mean… this one is kind of personal…'_

'_Go for it. It is better to tell someone straight up than have a rumor going around…'_

'_Okay, then…'_

"This fucker," Rene nudged her sister, "She made me into a Death Scythe like a piece of cake…"

"That doesn't answer my question…" the girl said, giving them an evil glare.

'_Bitch much?'_

"Well…" Rene started yet again. "The town where we are from was raided by Keshins when we were around ten years old. And, they turned our parents…"

With that being said, a gasp rang throughout the room.

"And, apparently, that emotional stress triggered the weapon in both of us, but since Liza is a scythe, I couldn't hold her properly. So, she used me instead-dual daggers. And, in order to stay alive, we killed many Keshins—including our parents."

Yet, another gasp bounced off the walls of the Moonshine room.

"But, it's all good!" Rene finished with a smile.

Someone else was going to ask a question, but before it could escape their lips, the intercom came on and told Rene and Liza to go to the Death room, along with the Weapon-Meister pair Soul and Maka, who were in the same class as them.

"Ugh, what could it be this time?" The blond book worm asked while she swiftly, and angrily, moved out the door, leaving Soul behind.

Rene saw Maka leave and followed her, "FOR NARNIA!" quietly escaped from her lips as she used her black energy waves as a cape.

Both Soul and Liza were left in the classroom, dumbfounded, and glared at each other. Both of the scythes were annoyed by their partner's actions.

* * *

"So…" Soul started to talk to the elder sister. "Why are you here at the DWMA if you're already a Death Scythe?"

'Holy shit! His teeth are like razor blades...' The blond thought to herself, and on reflex, waiting for a response from her younger sister.

"…Hello…" Soul said as he noticed the girl not answering his question.

"Oh, right…" Liza said as they approached Maka and Rene stopped for them. "Well, we didn't really have a place to stay, and Lord Death said that if we came here and helped out a little, and gain more knowledge, he would rent an apartment for us to stay in."

Soul nodded his head as he eyed his Meister, "Good deal…"

"Yeah…"

All four of them were now walking together down the long corridor to Lord Death's Death Room. Small talk was being made, and the occasional infamous Maka Chop was being delivered. All was good, until the group started to approach what seemed to be a small white blob.

"Oh Shinigami…" Rene said in panic as she noticed the white blob.

Liza was confused at first of her sister's sudden jolting wavelength, but then quickly realized what exactly caused it. "Oh, Shinigami, NO!" Liza said in almost the same tone.

Simultaneously, both Soul and Maka asked the Death Scythes what was wrong, but they also found out the answer to their own question before an answer was formulated for them.

The small blob got bigger, and bigger until, still from a distance, "FOOLS" was heard.

"Not him! Anything but him!" Liza said as she grasped onto the arm of her sister.

"FOOLS!" Excalibur shifted his head upward, and said nothing more to the sisters.

The group swiftly made their way down the corridor to Lord Death, making sure not to turn around in case Excalibur decided to have a "five-hour-story-telling-time".

When they were far enough away from the annoying, little sword, Maka finally decided to ask them a question that was probably on Soul's mind too. "So… how do you guys know Excalibur?"

'_I don't want to remember this, Liza… You tell it…'_ Rene thought in disgust.

'_Oh, sweet Shinigami… here we go…'_

"Well, it is kind of a long story…" Liza started, trying to make Maka rethink her question. But, unfortunately for Liza, Maka was not the type of person to back away from a question so easily.

Maka sized the distance from their point to where the Death Room was located, then stated sweetly, "We've got time."

'_Fuck.'_

"Well…" Liza started once more, "We were exploring one day, and we came across this cave. So, we decided to go in." Liza had a pained expression as she was explaining the story in minimal detail. "And, once we climbed up that shit, we saw a little fairy person, and then she took us to… it… and I guess you can figure out the rest…"

Maka's face also turned into one of disgust as she remembered the countless times Excalibur had shown up for Soul and Black*Star.

* * *

After a nice, leisurely walk filled with laughter and more Maka Chops, the Weapons and Technician finally were in the Death Room.

"So, Lord Death, you called us here?" Maka said politely.

"Oh yes!" He said as he turned around, "Soul, Maka, I am sure you know that these two are living across from you."

Soul and Maka nodded their head.

"Well," Lord Death continued, "I need you two to show them around town."

Maka nodded her head, "Ok, no problem!"

"And for you two…" Lord Death had moved his attention to the sisters. "It is to my understanding that you have no furniture or clothing or anything for that matter."

"Yes, sir." was replied.

"In that case, here is your allowance for this month and extra for purchasing furniture, clothing, and some other.. commodities." He handed the pair a card with his signature mask plastered onto it. "Just don't have too much fun, now!"

"Whoa! Sweet!" Rene yelled as she realized the full meaning of that statement.

"That is all!" Lord Death said with what seemed to be a smile. "Oh, so exciting! A shopping trip!"

Liza and Rene, after being dismissed, walked out of the Death Room.

'_Haha. Let's just go get an ounce for later.'_

'_We don't have cash; we have a card, genius….We need furniture anyways.'_

'_A girl can dream... I want paint though for the walls. Black, and green.'_

* * *

"Oh, one more thing," Lord Death continued to Soul and Maka, who were still in the room. "Don't let them get into too much trouble now. Bye!"

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry this took a long time! :D But, I think it turned out pretty good! :D

Next time in Dual Wavelength:

Skipping School? The Death Scythe's Find Their Weakness!


End file.
